


“Roar” or “Roar for Breonna Taylor, George Floyd, and Hundreds More Without Justice”

by Thatonegothynerd



Series: Poems [7]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegothynerd/pseuds/Thatonegothynerd
Summary: An emulation of "Howl" by Allen Ginsberg written in response to the current climate in the United States. If you do not agree that Black Lives Matter, this poem is not for you.
Series: Poems [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252820
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	“Roar” or “Roar for Breonna Taylor, George Floyd, and Hundreds More Without Justice”

**Author's Note:**

> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/

I saw some of the best black minds of my generation destroyed by brutality, injustice, and a system that does not care.

Dragging themselves through the streets at dawn and dusk marching for rights denied to them because of their skin,

Men and women and children, pleading for the America they were promised by a constitution that no longer seems to matter if it ever did,

For whom poverty and hunger are far more common because of the blindness and ignorance of those in power,

Who cannot look to police for the safety they claim to provide because there is a threat of death attached with being black in this country,

Who fear for safety when driving, riding a bike, going to the store, and walking down the street in their own neighborhood,

Who need to “act respectable” and “cut out that hood crap” if they wish to have their voices heard and not even then,

Because the melanin in your skin decides your worth in this America that was never really free or brave,

This America that allows for literal children to be ruthlessly pepper sprayed at peaceful protests with their parents,

This America that shoots lethal rubber bullets into crowds of its own people because they cannot be silent any longer,

This America that shoots a black woman while she sleeps in her own home and claims it was just a mistake in address,

This America that kneels on a man’s neck for nine straight minutes while he yells he can’t breathe and calls for his mother,

This is the America that they don’t want you to see in photographs or videos because it destroys the idea of its supposed greatness,

However this is the America we’re living in and this is the America we need to change.


End file.
